


Passaggio di fedeltà

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Multi, PWP, Sensei - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Xanxus si rende conto che ormai anche Takeshi si comporta come se fosse un altro Capitano dei Varia.





	Passaggio di fedeltà

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt è uno di quelli dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus/Yamamoto Takeshi "Gli hai fatto il lavaggio del cervello o cosa, feccia?".?

Passaggio di fedeltà

Squalo accese la luce della lampada e si piegò in avanti, passando le dita sottili sul letto, eliminando le pieghe della coperta.

Takeshi vi balzò di sopra, facendo tremare il baldacchino di legno.

"Vooooi!" si lamentò Squalo.

Takeshi rise, saltando sul materasso più volte.

"Su, sensei! A Xanxus piacciono di più così!" esclamò.

Squalo si voltò verso Xanxus, accomodato dietro la scrivania.

"Boss, dì qualcosa al moccioso!" si lamentò.

Xanxus sollevò gli occhi dai documenti che stava firmando, posò la penna sul tavolo.

"Cosa diamine stai facendo, Takeshi?".

Takeshi si sedette al centro del materasso con le gambe incrociate.

"Attiro la tua attenzione!".

Xanxus grugnì, roteò gli occhi e si alzò, guardò verso Squalo.

"Lo stai addestrando uguale a te, feccia" borbottò.

Squalo ridacchiò e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Oh, non sai quanto" sussurrò. Si sporse in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

"Taki, vuoi parlare un po' del Decimo Boss dei Vongola, Xanxus?" chiese.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, guardò Squalo dall'alto in basso e si voltò verso Takeshi. Ghignò, incrociò le braccia.

"Sappi che sono molto severo sulle lusinghe" fece.

Takeshi ridacchiò, dondolando sul materasso.

"Fai bene! Non servono lusinghe per evidenziare la tua forza, perché spicca da sola" dichiarò.

Si morse il labbro e chinò il capo, stringendo i pugni sul lenzuolo.

"Hai reso dei peccati una corona da Re e il sangue versato un cammino di redenzione. Nessuna punizione ti ha piegato, nessun peccato ti ha deviato, nessun perdono ti ha cambiato".

Squalo fissò intensamente Xanxus.

Xanxus si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi cremisi socchiusi.

"Gli hai fatto il lavaggio del cervello o cosa, feccia?" sbottò.

Squalo diede vita a una risata cristallina che lo scosse, si piegò in avanti e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.

"Ha fatto tutto da solo" ammise.

Xanxus grugnì, incrociò le braccia e negò.

"Mi ha fatto una di quella serie di complimenti che potresti dire solo tu, ma senza inutili fronzoli. Devi avergli detto cosa mi piace e cosa no in quel senso perché è il tuo fottuto allievo" decretò.

Takeshi sorrise, si mise a gattoni e si sporse dal letto.

"Squalo direbbe che i tuoi occhi sono rossi come un caldo tramonto che illumina tutto con la sua luce quasi infuocata. Per me hanno sì il colore del tramonto, ma di un tramonto nato dal sangue che hai versato per essere degno Re dei Vongola" disse.

"Takeshi è ancor più bravo con gli omaggi fisici" diss e Squalo, sedendosi accanto a Yamamoto.

Xanxus li guardò entrambi, si tolse la casacca e la poggiò sulla sedia.

"Sai come la penso in proposito, feccia" borbottò.

Takeshi si voltò verso Squalo, sogghignando.

"Se non sbaglio era 'non spingerti troppo oltre, ma si può fare', giusto?".

"Boss. _Dagli fiducia_ " disse Squalo, porgendo le mani sottili verso Xanxus.

Xanxus gli prese le mani e le strinse, sbuffò e roteò gli occhi.

"Le mie regole sono assolute" disse.

Takeshi ridacchiò e scivolò in ginocchio in terra, gli posò un bacio leggero sulla punta dello stivale.

"Ho sentito dire che dagli assoluti nasce il tradimento".

Xanxus sgranò gli occhi cremisi, strinse più forte le mani sottili di Squalo.

"Sei sicuro di volerlo, Squalo?" sussurrò.

Squalo gli sorrise e ricambiò la stretta.

"Voglio fidarmi" rispose addolcendo il tono.

Xanxus sospirò, annuì e tirò su Takeshi.

"Va bene, moccioso. Vediamo cosa cazzo ti hanno messo in testa".

Lo baciò, avvolgendo la propria lingua a quella di Takeshi. Il ragazzo si lasciava guidare dal maggiore, teneva il collo sporto e le mani dietro la schiena.

Squalo si strisciava sul letto con bassi gemiti.

Xanxus gli portò una mano tra i capelli, strattonandolo all'indietro, ansimava appena.

"Non essere troppo remissivo, o penserò che mi prendi per il culo" ringhiò.

Takeshi gli passò le mani sui fianchi, gli carezzò il petto con la punta delle dita e sorrise.

"Bisogna sottomettersi ai più forti, senza però annullarsi. Voglio solo farti capire che non mi rompo!".

Xanxus grugnì, guardò Squalo e si umettò le labbra. Si sporse verso di lui, lo baciò con foga, mentre teneva il fianco di Takeshi con una mano.

Squalo aprì la bocca e se la lasciò volare dalla lingua del Boss, lasciandosi andare a un mugolio di piacere.

Xanxus si scostò, gli diede un bacio sul collo e sentì le labbra di Takeshi posarsi leggere sulla sua spalla. Si rizzò, tolse la camicia e guardò il ragazzino con gli occhi socchiusi. Takeshi gli sorrise, lo spinse seduto sul letto e gli tolse le scarpe. Sfilò anche gli stivali di Squalo e fissò i due.

"Siete due Cenerentola che mettono scarpe giganti!" esclamò.

"Voooi! Taki ha i piedi più grossi dei miei" ribatté Squalo con tono lamentoso. Gonfiò le guance e sporse il labbro inferiore.

Xanxus grugnì, Takeshi rise e poggiò un bacio sulle dita del piede di Xanxus, spostò le labbra a baciare la caviglia del piede di Squalo. Xanxus tirò leggermente indietro le gambe.

"Lascia stare i nostri piedi, moccioso!" sbottò, leggermente rosso in volto.

Squalo avvolse il collo di Xanxus con le braccia e gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio.

" È  più fastidioso di me. Come vedi fa tutto da solo" sussurrò.

Xanxus sbuffò, passò una mano tra i capelli di Squalo e scese a carezzargli il collo con le dita bollenti.

"E non sembra capire un semplice 'no' come risposta" borbottò.

Takeshi rise, poggiò una serie di baci sul lato del piede di Xanxus facendolo rilassare appena e sorrise.

"Alcuni 'no' vanno ignorati!".

Xanxus ringhiò, lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia, lo tirò su e lo baciò con forza.

Squalo strisciò indietro sul letto, iniziando a spogliarsi. Ridacchiò e passò le mani candide sulle schiene bollenti dei due.

Takeshi si scostò da Xanxus, tolse la maglia gettandola a terra e gattonò sul Boss dei Varia. Xanxus lo ribaltò sotto di sé, lo sentì ridacchiare e sogghignò. Guardò Squalo, si leccò le labbra.

"Mi state facendo diventare matto, in due" borbottò.

"La cosa ti dispiace, Boss?" chiese Squalo, i lunghi capelli argentei lo avvolsero.

Xanxus li guardò, gli occhi cremisi brillavano.

"Oh, al contrario" disse.

Takeshi si avvicinò a Squalo, sorrise e si passò la mano sul petto nudo.

"Beh, cosa vuoi fare, Decimo?" chiese, dicendo 'Decimo' in italiano.

Squalo gli passò l'indice sulle labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Allora?" rimarcò il concetto.

Xanxus lo baciò di slancio, gli passò la mano sul fianco pizzicandogli la pelle chiara. Allungò un braccio, afferrò Takeshi e lo trasse a sé, lo baciò. Takeshi gli slacciò i pantaloni, si inarcò in avanti.

"Come facciamo? Non puoi prendere entrambi" sussurrò.

Squalo si mise l'indice in bocca e lo succhiò.

"Voooi. Potrebbe prendere uno e portare piacere all'altro con le dita" propose lascivo.

Xanxus lo guardò sgranando gli occhi, scoppiò a ridere e finì di togliere i vestiti a Squalo.

"Sai bene chi preferisco possedere" sussurrò, roco.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si tolse i pantaloni e li calciò via.

"Io sono più che lieto di sentire le tue dita, non mi offendo per niente".

Squalo sbuffò e nascose il viso nel cuscino, mettendosi a faccia in giù.

"Potresti anche premiarlo per la sua buona volontà" si lamentò.

Xanxus scosse il capo, gli prese il volto e gli baciò la fronte. 

"Se non è un problema per te, va bene" stabilì.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi, aprì la bocca e Xanxus lo baciò. Lo stese sotto di sé, gli passò le mani sui fianchi e gli aprì lentamente le gambe. Gliele carezzò, gli sfiorò l'erezione e Takeshi gemette. Xanxus si umettò le labbra, lo penetrò con le dita muovendole su e giù.

Squalo rotolò sul letto, rigirandosi e si mise alle spalle di Xanxus, baciandogli la pelle.

"Per me va benissimo, 'oh, più forte dei Vongola'" mormorò.

Xanxus gemette, sporse il capo a baciarlo e sfilò le dita da dentro Takeshi. Takeshi gli avvolse le braccia al collo e le gambe alla vita.

"Non farti scrupoli" sussurrò.

Xanxus afferrò il fianco di Squalo, lo stese di fianco a sé e gli passò la mano sulle gambe.

"Bakaboss, hai capito che non devi premiare me. Sì, vero?" chiese Squalo.

Xanxus ridacchiò, gli morse il labbro e sogghignò.

"Ho intenzione di prendere il moccioso, ma non pensare che non ti toccherò".

Takeshi gli baciò una guancia, Xanxus gli passò un braccio sotto la schiena e lo penetrò. Takeshi gemette, gli strinse braccia e gambe attorno restando attaccato a lui. Xanxus lo riempì di baci, sentendolo teso.

Squalo chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sugli ansiti che proveniva dagli altri due, tremano di piacere.

"Non c'è stella nel cielo o divinità che potrebbe convincermi di una tale eresia. Sono tuo, sempre" rispose.

Xanxus sogghignò, lo baciò con foga mentre muoveva il bacino avanti e indietro. Si scostò, gemette e carezzò le gambe di Squalo. Lo penetrò con due dita, le mosse tra gli ansiti, Takeshi gli andava incontro gemendo.

Squalo sporgeva il bacino per andare incontro a Xanxus, le labbra sporte e frementi.

Xanxus spingeva a fondo le dita, ruotandole e muovendole. Lo penetrò con un terzo dito, baciava a turno Takeshi e Squalo, il giovane Yamamoto si spingeva ansimando, teneva una mano vicino a Squalo.

Squalo strinse la mano di Takeshi nella propria, le sue dita affusolate erano umide di sudore, ma gelide in confronto a quelle di Yamamoto.

Takeshi gli strinse con forza la mano, si muoveva avanti e indietro, facendosi penetrare con forza. Xanxus gli morse una spalla, portò le labbra sul petto di Squalo, leccandone la pelle gelida.

I capezzoli rosati di Squalo erano turgidi, Superbi venne e rivoli canidi solcarono le sue cosce, gocciolarono dal suo inguine e macchiarono le lenzuola del materasso.

Xanxus sfilò le dita da dentro di lui, sfiorò con le dita umide le labbra di Takeshi. Takeshi gemette, gli morse le dita e venne con un ansito. Xanxus gemette e venne a sua volta, uscì da lui e li avvolse entrambi con le braccia.

Squalo si abbandonò contro di lui.

"Ancora convinto del lavaggio del cervello?" esalò.

Takeshi gli si accoccolò contro tenendo la mano di Squalo, Xanxus grugnì e lo strinse con forza al petto bollente.

"Di certo gli hai insegnato la fedeltà" borbottò.

Sogghignò, diede un bacio sulle labbra ad entrambi.

"Ma il resto ha fatto da solo".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ec2_7Nlsyw.


End file.
